Related art systems enable users to generate content based on a live primary content (e.g. Oscars) that the user is watching (e.g., by enabling users to create a screen shot, from which they may generate a meme). However, in related art systems, the platform (e.g. Amazon video) that provides the live primary content, is unable to leverage the popularity of the live primary content to promote other non-live content offered by the same platform. Related art systems are unable to calculate the popularity of the user-generated content related to live primary content (e.g., over the multiple social media platforms on which the user-generated content is shared). Therefore, related art systems are unable to determine whether the user-generated content is popular. As a result, the related art systems are unable to leverage the popularity of the live primary content and user-generated content to promote other non-live content on the OTT.